Dragon Seeker Academy
by Mistress1296
Summary: Lok is a up and coming dragonar who got sent to the outside world. Now he got caught up in two different world's he don't want any part of. Lok need to learn from Dante and his team.
1. start of it all

I own no thing but this story please review will it annoy flames

The Collison School

Lok just came to this country from the secret school call Ansarivan Dragonar Academy to learn how to blend in. He was supposed to been train in raising dragons, not this stuff that don't even have history of dragons. Despite his calling of been a dragonar his teacher sent him here to learn from the outside world. And all he learn so far is just how unluckily he his, why because day is going something like this:

Lok couldn't believe the day he was having he was attacked in his own doomed by people in suit. All because they wanted a book from his farther and would not take no for an answer. Then they started to fire beams from their hand now monster came after him. He managed to escape them all and someone else lucky for him caught their attention. "Your know lad if you go back to that house you as the on your way here you can find some help". Said a small gargoyle thing that was name Cherit. "You know Cherit your been helpful ,and all but if the people you say would have helped me didn't by know I want nothing to do with anyone of them" reply Lok mad. " you just need to meets the right kind of people in the Foundation lad I can introduce you to an friend of mine in it" Cherit try to reason. "Thanks for the help but I don't want to see any one that is a part of that world ever again" said Lok. Little did he know there was no choice.

In the house that Lok past was Dante Vale was getting a mission then. " Now Dante it important that you find this Lok before the Organization do"

Little did they know it was the start of great advantage.

Dante didn't know how he got stuck trying to find this one teen. Sure the Foundation need more seeker and best place to get him ready will be the seeker school. He even got help from his new team mate Sophie Casterwill to help tracking down the young Lambert. Though her he learn that Lok did came back to school but he had an amulet. Dante try to reach someone from the Foundation who knew why Lok was so important. But so far everyone seem to dodge the question the only straight forward answer he got was that Lok made have a potential for something they didn't want the Organization to get. Pulse even though he good still just a student at the school himself.

" what could be a special about this kid maybe I need to track down Cherit for help". Dante though to himself . Just then Sophie came in though the door excited.

"Dante I found that Lok person we are looking for " Sophie said hoping to get noticed by her crush.

" How did you manage that Sophie"? Ask Dante surprise that it could be so easy.

"Well I narrow down area that the Organization attack then I meet with Cherit who going to get guy to come "Sophie

"Interesting when you we meet with him" Dante ask wondering why they need to recruit this him in the first place.

If there was a level confusion beyond confuse then that is the place Lok was in. Two people he didn't know suddenly show up in his calming to know of the seeker world who look around his made at a year older.

"Look Lok I am only trying to help you out here I am Dante Vale and this is Sophie Casterwill we can help you ". Dante said .

" Ah lad they are friends of mine and they could help with finding your father you should tell them" said Cherit coming to land on his head.

"If they wanted to help they should have done so the day those weirdo in suits attack me" Lok said still not willing to trust anyone that was in the seeker world.

" We only recently find out about the Organization attack and did what we can to distract them " Dante

"And we can take you to a place that Organization can't reach you and to help with your powers" Sophie

"Lad you should give them a chance at go to the places they talking abut." said Cherit.

It took over two hours for Lok to finally agreed to at least see this place there was talking about.

###############################$$$

Later Dante in touch with one of the school officials to tell about the potential student for he school.

"I get that you wanted Lok at the school because we in need of new Foundation seeker by why this one person" Dante

"Many because of who his blood he has. He from a family of good seeker and could be one of the greats" said the office.

"But he doesn't seem to know about this world let alone be in it" Dante

"Trust me this will help out the academy" said the office "Plus he got the potential for much more been a dragonar and training


	2. Chapter 2

Lok couldn't understand what was so important about this school. Compare to what he had it expected this look completely normal there wasn't even a places for his parr.

" Your not looking close enough" Cherit said

" What do you mean it look completely normal nothing special about it at all" reply said an annoy Lok

"The school is cover in a protective shield that ,make sure outsider don't know what it really looks like. Dante ex pain

"Then what does it really look like?" Lok asked

Just then the entire school seem to simmer. What was oven a college like school transform right before his eyes. Now it he could see what seem to be battlefield and track field all around. He seen more different types of monster fighting each other along with seeker training. And he seen an area that look to be about training a parr with dragons in it. And looking at him was a red and gold dragon that can stand on both two and all fours; with wing and a blue star marking on it head with red eyes.

"What is Sedron doing how did you get my parr here?" said an upset Lok

It one thing been attacked by seeker for him, but a hold another this for his dragon. He didn't want to think what they did to his parr. But he did wanted to know how did he ended up here to begin with.

"Don't panic your parr was just sent here by Ansarivan Dragonar Academy so he can continue his train along with you here. We even got stables so you can put him there. So far Sedron Dream is doing grate here."said a voice.

Lok stun around to face a men he never seen before but look like Dante was good friends with.

"Lok this is Max he arrange for Sedron to be here" Dante expain.

"How did you contract the academy and why would they allow you to take him?"

"Come yourself I'll explain everything in my office come along, and I can assure you Sedron would be just fine"Max said

Max lead the others into his room and they see a girl already there waiting for them.

"Lok I believe you know the others so far but this is Zhalia Moon". Max introduce

"Hello I suppose you want all of your questions answered now" side Zhalia it was more a statement then a question.

"Yes. Please"Lok almost beg this was been torturous

"Alright let star with why you are here. We already talked with dragonar academy about you. There is few people there that has the potential to be a seeker. You are one of them and also exceptional good dragon raider for one so young. This is a school to train team from both worlds to help the other. They understand our side just as we do them so you was sent because it could help us both out in the end. We however did not expect you to come into contact with the Organization. " Max explain

"Ok. So why did they want my dad's journal ?And why are they here for?" asked Lok pointing to Dante and his team.

"Well in that order your farther was a seeker as well one of our best. And unfortunately he was looking for something that the Organization wants as well. The fact that are his make you a prim target for recruiting for them. And they are here because they are one of tops team and will be your new teammates." Max said

"Wait for started who said I would go along with all of this. And don't I get a choice for myself?" said a angry Lok

"You do. But the agreement was made already between the two school. Look Lok I know your confuse and wanted nothing to do with the seeker world and those and it but like it or not you was born into it and there no way out"Max said calmly

Lok was getting more and more anger by the minute. First they took him from the place he love to be, then brought him into this world. He has a true calling as a dragonar which was been ignored by the very people who brought him here. They was trying plan his life for him by been a seeker. Now they are demanding he stay here. Well they got another thing coming to them.

"Look I tell you are upset but think of it this way. We can help you find out what happen to your farther. You can still here the training to be a dragonar here your parr is here as well. You have new powers that you need to keep control of. Here you can learn all of that and more you're be safe from the Organization here as well. I know we don't have a right to plan out your life but you don't have to decide just yet. Calm down look around and later you can choice what you want." Max said.

Lok though about what he said so he left the room. While he was gone the other try to relax.

"Well at least that we t better then expected." Sophie said

"True but not as good as could be "Dante reply

"He took it well enough" said Zhalia

"Maybe so but I have feelings he want make it easy . Besides I can understand his frustration this won't be easy" Dante

Never have truer words have been said.

Author notes give your review and tell me what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Lok pov

What I've always wanted was to be a dragonar,but to hear that my life was predetermined. Well the only thing I feel now is beyond anger. Not only was I basically kicked out of the academy but was traded to be a part of this team I just meet. Just because my dad was a seeker doesn't mean I wanted to be one my goals was see the way I wanted. Now everything is turn upside down. I looked to Sedron and decided my next course of action then and there. I need to find my dad and the only way to do that was find the golem. Prug is my only lead to did dad. I quickly headed to Sedron and together we took flight.

Normal pov

"Well that would explain he didn't put up more of a fight" Sophie said just as they see Lok on his parr flying away.

"That may be so but now we need to find him before the Organization do " Dante said

"Easley said then done we don't even know where he took off to" Zhalia said

"Maybe I do he was looking up where to find the golem. My guess is that he went looking for it" Cherit join in

"If that true then going to Prug. That the Organization home truff he could get kill" Sophie said now they was all worry.

The team was about to go get there new if reluctant teammates.

" Hold it! This could be a blessing in design. Your new mission is not only bring him back but to get the golem as well" a shadow figure said

More to come please review


	4. Chapter 4

The team finally found Lok trying where the golem rest. He had his father book with him.

"You're know there a better way to find the golem that doesn't include running away." Dante said.

Lok turn around to find the team on a roof top looking up at him on Sedron. He lander his parr on the roof but made sure not to put to much weight on it.

"How did you see us we were under a clock" Lok question

"That type of magic is use for those that not on the team " Zhalia reply

Lok was annoyed with the reminded of betrayed to his trust.

"So what are you all doing here?" Lok

"Well for started bring you back. After we find the golem. "Sophie answer

"And we all know how well that gonna turn out." Lok said in a sarcastic tone.

"True. But do you know where to find the golem?" Cherit ask

"I know the general area of where it is." Lok asked

"Well we know it exact location. And can help you find it and more information about your farther. So what do you said to a temporary solution ?" Dante propose

"I'm listing" was all Lok could said he pretty much didn't really have anything to go on. After he hardly knew the way here.

#####$$$#$$$####$$$$######$$$#####$$#$########$$#######$$$$$#######÷÷$#####$$

Lok was with Dante team in the local cemetery that was where the golem was say to rest.

"So I'd anyone else a little uncomfortable?" asked Lok looking all around

"With what lad" Cherit said sitting on his head

"Oh. I don't know walking through an abandoned cemetery that obviously sacred to the people." Lok respond

"Well we don't have much of a choice. Because this is the only place we can find golem" Dante interpreted

"Fine. My dad's journal said something about the word truth."Lok said

"Humm. There was once a tale about making the golem out of blood in clay." Sophie said

"But the golem is made of stone" Dante pointed out.

"True. But the blood of a golem is clay" Zhalia said

"So. We just write the word truth on the stone." Lok said

"Yes. But instead of the word we need the symbol. I think it goes a little like this "Sophie draw the symbol on the stone with dirt.

They got inside and had to make it over the types. Unfortunately they laid Defoe and Grier along with some suit there as well. They had to doug the surprise attack.

"O year steel to sunder all creation. A holy sword worthy of a knife among knife. It name : Excalibur " Lok said summon a sword to fight with.

That was when all the titian and spell been thrown around. Lok use his sword but had to deal with Boltflare. And other power being thrown around.

"Dragon frisk" Dante yell punching the ground to cause a mini earthquake. They use it as a way to escapes.

"Alright new plan I'm going need a distraction to get the amulet band here how we going to do it." Dante said

Sophie, Zhalia ,and Cherit were holding off Defoe and the suite. Unfortunately Lok was knot out by Grier. He feel it like he fell off of Sedron.

"I got to force. What did Dante did before? Right Everfight" Lok cast the spell

"Lift me up Kepler" summon his farther titian

Lok got the jump on the suite and with the girls hold them off. Boltflare call Dante make an exit from the line of suits.

"I'm gonna tell you this one time. Leave now in peace or face the Rath of meltgolem." Dante said

And to prove he wasn't playing around Dante summon him. Now the order to attack Defoe was absolute. And a panic Defoe order a hassle retreat to run.

The team was in the seeker school now.

"It a good job you did getting Meta golem here." Max said

" Better then that we got the notes from that hidden room as well." Said Sophie

"So. Lok have you decided to join the school or not" Max said turning to Lok

"I decided to join for now" Lok said

I know it not the best but it long overdue please review


End file.
